comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Donna Troy
Donna Troy (born as Donna Hinckley, and also known as Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman), was a legendary Human Mutate who worked as a photographer at the Daily Planet as well as a vigilante who served as a founding member of the Titans. Biography Early life The woman who would be known as Donna Troy was actually born as Donna Hinckley on July 30, 1980 in North America to the teenager Dorothy Hinckley and her boyfriend at the time. Not wanting to raise a child on her own, the unwed Hinckley gave up her daughter for adoption and she was soon taken in by Carl and Fay Stacey. Years later, after Donna's adoptive father was killed in a work-related accident, her adoptive mother gave her up for adoption again, unable to raise the child because of mounting expenses. When she was about twelve years old, Donna was rescued by Wonder Woman from an apartment building fire. Unable to find any parents or family, Wonder Woman brought the child to Paradise Island, where she eventually was given Amazon powers by the Purple Ray. She was raised primararily by the goddess Rhea who, being one of the mythological Titans, brought her to New Cronus. Donna was given the last name of Troy in homage to the ancient city and was returned to America around 1996. Joining the Titans Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Martian Manhunter Flash Aquaman Koriand'r Romances Richard Grayson Terry Long Oliver Queen Jon Kent Coeus Powers and Abilities Powers Vanir Physiology ''': ::Superhuman Strength: Donna possessed superhuman strength, many times greater than that of a normal human being. She could bend steel pipes in her bare hands, or lift heavy machinery with little to no effort. Prince could also use her powerful leg muscles to propel herself through the air, leaping over high obstacles such as walls or fences. ::Superhuman Durability: Donna Prince had an extraordinary resistance to blunt force trauma, capable of shrugging off punches from beings such as Superboy and Ms. Marvel. However, Donna's skin was not totally invulnerable and could be pierced by sharp projectiles with sufficient force distributed over a small surface area such as bullets. ::Healing Factor: Donna was constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal. In cases where she was gravely injured or poisoned, Donna showed the ability to physically merge with the earth, causing whatever injuries or poisons to be expelled from her body as it regained shape. ::'''Superhuman Longevity/Virtual Immortality: Like the rest of her people, Leto aged at a much slower rate than humans. So long as Wonder Girl remained on Paradise Island and drank from the Fountain of Eternal Youth, she was virtually immortal. Whenever she left the island and went without the drink, Donna's body began to age at a much faster rate, though far less than a human. Upon returning to the island however, her aging was once again halted. ::Superhuman Stamina: ::Flight: Donna could glide in air currents. ::Superhuman Speed: Donna also possessed incredible speed and reflexes. On the ground, Donna was easily fast enough to deflect bullets with her silver gauntlets. ::Superhuman Reflexes: Abilities *'Master Combatant': Like all Amazons, Donna was well trained to fight with various weapons and in the martial arts, and often practiced with a kind of staff which seemed to be her personal weapon of choice. *'Skilled Photographer:' Donna studied photography at New York University. *'Multilingualism': Donna spoke several languages, such as English, French and Spanish. Weaknesses Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Females Category:Young Justice members Category:Justice League members Category:Photographers Category:Daily Planet employees Category:Amazons